


Dogs Know Best (A furry tale)

by DeathByUKMen, TomKurbikston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByUKMen/pseuds/DeathByUKMen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomKurbikston/pseuds/TomKurbikston
Summary: Tom is walking Bobby around in Regent’s Park when he meets a perfect young woman sitting on a bench with her cocker spaniel who’s watching two kids playing ball on the grass.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first joint venture between @deathbyukmen and @tomkurbikston. We choose a light and sweet story that we are hoping people will like. 
> 
> We have been inspired by 3 famous movies (outside the usual Tom’s filmography). Guess who could recognise them? There are a lot of clues into the whole 3 parts. Who would be able to identify the most of them? We are looking forward to seeing if you could spot them or Tom's quotes, and to read your comments… 
> 
> We also have included some quotes from these movies. They are currently not credited, but we will release a list of quotes and inspirational details as end credits a week after the last chapter, for legal reasons.

Lorry brakes screech, footsteps on the porch and bottles rattling; that is how he opens his eyes, to the sound of the daily milk delivery. Awakened from his slumber, exiting his comfortable bed, he goes to investigate the noises. Jogging down the stairs to the main floor of the house, he thinks about how his faithful companion has been as depressed as the gloomy weather they've had lately. He leans towards the front window, placing his nose on the glass. He looks out onto the porch and there sitting on the stoop is the bottle of milk that was just dropped off. Quickly, he becomes distracted by the bright sun peeking out from behind the clouds. 

_“Wait, what is that? Up in the sky? That big ball of light. Can it really be the sun? Finally, after being cooped up all week, the sun makes an appearance. Who would believe that it had been raining for so long? I want to get out of the house and stretch my legs. Maybe I could get my faithful companion out too. A nice walk will do him good. Now how do I get his attention? Oh, I know … what if I bring him a shoe, maybe just maybe he would get the hint?”_ Wonders Bobby to himself.  

Thrilled about the prospect of going for a walk, Bobby bounces up the stairs like a tiger with a grey shoe in his jaws. He is off to wake his partner and start the day. Bounding into the bedroom, he spies him face up and covered on the bed.  He drops the shoe on the pillow, and races over to the side of the bed and grabs the corner of the blanket in his mouth and pulls. The bedcover is tugged off of his slumbering human. He shakes his head, concerned. What really is puzzling to him is seeing the strange animal in the bed.  

_“Phooey, he has so few hairs to cover him. He must be freezing! No wonder he has to wrap himself in those woolly cloths to go out. It’s a good thing that the sun is up, because I would have to wear my ugly khaki rain coat.”_   

Tom sits up in bed and watches his pet with a surprised look on his face. Obviously, Bobby, his cocker spaniel, has been chewing on his favourite suede shoes again. Clearly, he wouldn’t have left them on his bed, last night. Nevertheless, this small ball of fur is too adorable to be angry at him. He smiles, understanding that the time for a morning stroll has come. A dog needs his morning wee, nature can’t wait. Unfortunately, it has been overly rainy and because of this fact Tom isn’t motivated. As every day, he doesn't have any particular reason to get out of bed, if it isn't for his pet basic necessity. His current life hasn’t been that enjoyable. He has just finished a number of projects he truly cares about and took most of this past year, his love life is at a standstill, and he is not able to decide what he aspires to do next. He doesn’t like to stay inactive for so long, despite his body and mind screaming at him that they deserve that time off.  

Bobby is sitting on the floor staring at his human who still didn't move from the bed. He determines that he needs to prod him into action. He rises onto his four legs, and walks over to the nightstand by the side of the bed. He brings his nose to the top of the table and points with his snoot.   

_“Hey Buddy, you need your removable eyes.”_ barks the hound. What else could he do? Evidently, animal can't speak.  

Lying there unused is Tom’s specs. Pushing them slightly with his wet snoot, leaving a splendid nose print on the smooth glass surface.    

Tom chuckles to himself, “In a hurry good boy, does Bobby need to go out?”  

Tom swings his long legs to the side of the bed, reaches over to pet his faithful dog on his head. The petting sets off Bobby’s tail to begin wagging back and forth. It also causes him to kick off hopping around with excitement, pleased his prodding will get his human up and out of bed. 

Witnessing Bobby jumping around euphorically, Tom knows that he needs to get moving a little faster. He does not want any accidents to clean up. Propelling his lanky body up out of bed, he reaches to the nightstand and picks up his glasses that are yet covered in dog nose prints. Tom grabs his blue trousers and his navy cardigan that are on the floor, slips them on over his underwear as he rapidly makes his way to the bathroom to get the day started.    

“Out in a moment Bobby, I will get you out too.” Tom shouts to Bobby.  

Once out of the bathroom only five minutes later, the dynamic duo proceeds down the stairs. Tom makes a detour to the front door to pick up the morning delivery that he knows should be there. Opening the door, he notices that the sun is shining. Turning to Bobby he says,  

“Change of plans Bobby, we'll be able to have a nice walk earlier than I expected.  Let me put the milk into the fridge, and grab my coat, phone, and your leash, and we'll head out to the park." 

Tom delivers the bottle to the refrigerator and goes to find his coat.    

As it seems chilly out, Tom locates his black trench coat, slate baseball hat and black gloves. His phone is noticeable by the rectangle shape forming in his slacks front pocket. Finally, dressed for the weather; he discovers Bobby, sitting patiently by the front entrance with his leash in his mouth. Bobby is ready to go.   

“Who’s a good boy, who wants to go for a walk?” Tom reaches out to grab the leash from Bobby’s maw.  

The pair are set to leave, out the door, and to the park. One final check to make sure he has the required poop bags in his coat pocket, he would not wish paparazzi catching him not cleaning up after his dog. He could see the headlines… “Hiddleston too posh to pick up his dog’s doo” or “Loki picks up Fenrir’s poo, but Tom can’t pick up after Bobby!”   

It is a short walk to Regent's Park, but Tom is feeling the effects, as he realises he left without his morning coffee.   

“Note to self, next time take the few minutes to make your coffee.” Tom's inner voice tells him.   

With Bobby leading the way, they enter the park. Since this is the first sunny day in a while, Tom isn't surprised to find several children running around in the grass despite the damp field. 

Bobby, as if he is sensing he has an audience pushes his chest out, lifts his head high and puts a little extra into his strut. He is proud to be leading his companion into the park. 

Tom, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to care with who sees him, as he is covered up; coat pulled tightly around him, hat on head, fluffy scruff on his face, holes in his coat and his well-worn suede shoes. He is just trying to go about his day and not be noticed.    

Since there are so many children playing at the entrance of the park, perhaps they should step away from everyone. They swiftly breeze past the pond leaving all of the toddlers and caretakers behind. Just as they clear the small lake, Tom sees there are several benches, most of them is empty. However, one is occupied.   

Bobby is the first to notice the sleek fur of the dusty coloured Spaniel who is resting at the feet of its human. He is excited about the prospects of befriending this unfamiliar dog. He pulls his towering buddy in the direction of the silky sandy-brown hound.  

The man's attention is forced back onto Bobby as he starts to twitch once more on his lead, he casts his eyes to the area his dog is pulling and sees a beautiful sandy Cocker Spaniel quietly gazing at the park. Her head is swinging back and forth as if she is watching a tennis match. Tom spots that fair-haired pup is following the play between two children tossing a red ball between themselves. He also takes note that next to the animal is a pretty woman and propped close to her is a black emergency umbrella and a big cloth bag. Tom observes as the woman calls out to the two kids.  

“Michael… Jane … do not go pestering the dog. Put the ball down and go flying your kites for a while.”   

Noticing the boy named Michael toss the ball back towards the woman sitting on the bench, Bobby races to the bright red sphere And in doing so, pulls his leash from his human’s hands. Meanwhile, the tawny Cocker Spaniel seeing the other dog running for the ball, takes off to the toy as well.  

With the red globe resting on the grass between the two of them, the pups just stop their movement and stare at each other. Slowly they approach and they start to circle each other, tails wagging in greeting and noses firmly placed against their hind quarters. It is the traditional dog greeting, they are just checking one another out. Bobby is breathing in the almond coat, it smells like bacon and peanut butter. Two of his favourite snacks. He could get used to this scent.  

Tom barking for Bobby to come back, takes off running after his chocolate black friend. The girl sitting on the bench, promptly rushes to her feet to follow behind her own dog. As Tom reaches the hounds, he relaxes when he sees them doing the welcome dance dogs do when addressing each other.  

“Bobby, get your snoot out of the other dog’s behind.” An embarrassed Tom howls at his randy pooch. 

Turning a bright shade of pink and laughing out loud, he mumbles under his breath as he sees the young pretty woman approaching him from the other direction.  

“Oh Goodness, it's a great thing humans’ don't acknowledge each other that way, we would get arrested for indecency.”   

Tom nimbly bends over to grab for Bobby’s leash to try to pull him away. Of course, Bobby is smarter and the tether slips out of his hands. Just behind Tom’s bent-form, a melodious voice resounds.  

“I am so sorry! Bonnie is just an excited young lady. She still needs to learn proper manners.” 

Knowing the woman is blessed with a perfect view of his own behind, Tom’s blush deepens from his bent-over position and for where Bobby’s snoot is. He rubs his fingers over his face and utters.  

“Oh please, don’t worry Miss, Bobby seems to rather enjoy your cocker's company. Obviously, being a gentleman is something he is still learning in his training as well.”    

The lovely woman's nose crinkles when she giggles to hide her discomfort and bends over to reach for Bonnie’s leash. With both dog owners kneeling, their hands search in the grass, eventually managing to grab onto the leashes. They tow their respected animals aside to cease this unorthodox welcome. The puppies stop for a second before trying to carry on with the same spectacle in a reverse circle. This time, a harsh call-back is sufficient to hold them in place. The two pets watch each other at a distance. Their tails beat the air like a metronome in a singular symmetry.   

Unexpectedly, a little shrill voice emerges from behind the woman, and Bobby peers at a chortling child, seven-ish, galloping towards them on the muddy grass. 

“Jane!” Shouted the boy over his shoulder, “Look at the dogs, they were sniffing butts. They are going to make babies, Bonnie’s got a boyfriend!” He chants.

“Michael, wait for me.” Whines the little human, as blond and curly as the elder child. She tries to chase him with her short legs and just trots frantically, slipping.   

“Michael! Watch your mouth!” Fusses the woman.  

“Bobby! Sit! Quiet!” Echoes Tom as the dark chocolate cocker attempts to grab the ball in his maw, however, his teeth skid on the slippery plastic surface. Bobby isn’t a dog that would be easily beaten. He stubbornly repeats his desperate move as a bona fide warrior; but fails.   

“What? What did I say?” whimpers Michael. “It’s true, Bonnie’s got a boyfriend, didn't she?”  

“Bonnie’s got a boyfriend!” sings back Jane who doesn’t understand what is really going on.  

Tom smiles with a large grin and comments, “Young man, it’s normal dog behaviours. They are just greeting each other and trying to deduce if they could be friends. That’s the privilege of animals, they do what they want.” 

He peers over at the charming woman with intense blue eyes “Don’t be upset with your children. Kids do what they want too!”   

“Oh, they aren't my children," she directly answers. "I’m their nanny.”  

“Yes, Tara is my nanny!” smiles Jane sliding her small chubby hand into Tara’s.  

Michael, who is scanning this exchange with a disgruntled face for a while, finally explodes. 

“Loki! You're Loki! I recognise your voice. I saw you on TV. Jane, it’s Loki.” He shouts, “I am burdened with glorious purpose!”   

Delighted and beaming from this revelation, he dances on the spot. A well-bred and quiet sand cocker stares at this agitation with puzzled eyes, while Bobby starts to follow the pace compelled to jump as well.  

“No! you’re lying!” Says a convince and earnest Jane, “It’s not Loki. He has cooler long dark hair, and he is more handsome and doesn’t look that old or have fur all over his face!” 

“Please, Jane. It isn’t a polite way to address an adult. Michael, please stop making up stories.” She tries her best to calm the children, quite embarrassed by their outbursts. “You should both apologise to this gentleman immediately. You both know better than to act like this.”   

Michael now upset, cast his eyes at his shoes with a smirk. He ultimately manages to blow a faint, “Sorry, Loki.” A deep laugh blurts out of Tom’s tall body who quakes from head to toe because of the boy's reflection. Before squatting to the girl’s height, he hitches up his pants. He locks his eyes on her.   

“Princess, you are absolutely correct. I look nothing like Loki. I'm very much a product of my own genes, which is Scottish and English. However, your brother,” he looks to the boy for confirmation. He continues when the lad nods, “Michael isn’t lying. I do indeed play Loki in the Marvel movies. He is incredibly perceptive.” He slowly stands up. “My name is Tom by the way, lovely to meet you, Tara?” He smiles, when she nods to confirm her name, before turning his attention to the children again; ‘Michael and Jane’. He withdraws his right leather glove and advances his hand and ceremoniously shakes each of their hands, discreetly lingering in the scintillating woman's grip.  

“I knew it, I knew it! Can we have a selfie, please,” begs Michael emphasising on the E.  

“I’m sorry, children. Possibly another day. We should stop bothering Tom. Anyway, we have to leave for Michael’s piano lesson. It’s time to gather your things before departing.”  

“Oh, really. Couldn’t we stay?” complains Michael. 

“No, we can’t. You wouldn’t be late and disappoint your piano teacher Ms Radcliffe, would you?” 

“No…” says Michael with regret. He drags his feet to the bench with his sister slowly following behind. “Jane, I told you it was Loki! Bonnie is Loki's dog’s girlfriend!” He asserts. 

The grown-ups stop their walking, so that Tara could open her cloth bag. She reaches into her bottomless treasure bag to get two apples for the children’s snack on the road. The dogs lead them, standing side-by-side. 

“Tom, thank you for being so lenient with those two.”   

“Are you talking about the kids or the dogs?” Tom chaffs.  

Tara stares at Tom with a confused look upon her face. A wind breeze gingerly sends a lock of her hair flying. She smoothly places it back behind her ear.

“Darling, I am just joking. I knew you were referring to the children.” He offers up an explanation for his attempt at a pleasantry. Yet, it is his turn to blush.    

“Well, we have inconvenienced you enough for one day. Tom, it was a pleasure to meet you and your dog.”  

“Bobby; his name is Bobby.” He tugs on the dog’s leash. “It was a pleasure for me as well. I hope that I’ll see you soon so that the children could get their selfie.” He winks and hands Tara the red ball that Bobby dropped at his feet.  

Her harmonious laugh puts an end to this peculiar encounter. He believes that she is blushing, but she is too collected to let that visible.   

“It’s time to go. Michael, Jane please say goodbye to Tom. Come on Bonnie we’re leaving.”  

The two children wave their small hands and utter in a single voice, “Bye Loki!” They begin their walk, but Jane turns and gives one last look back at them and gives a butterfly kiss to Bobby. “Bye-bye doggy.”   

The nanny pulls on Bonnie’s tether who stands still before the tension grows too unbearable. Bobby barks and tries to pursue his new friend. Of course, Tom holds him tightly, so he has to stay put. Human and dog contemplate Tara leaving with her graceful walk, grabbing Jane’s hand and Michael fidgeting on the other side, explaining with wide gestures how exciting the morning at the park had been. His elated voice can be heard from far.  

“Tara, could we come back tomorrow? We have to take a selfie with Loki. Please, Tara. I promise I will be pleasant and polite. I will be good pure as gold!”   

Bobby whimpers as he watches his girlfriend’s tail held high and swaying back and forth. _“I hope they come back to the park tomorrow, I will miss the smell of bacon and peanut butter.”_  

“Come on old boy...You liked her. She was really practically perfect in every way. So was Tara. Maybe we will see them soon. Would you like that boy? I know I would.” 

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Tom is up with the sun, dressed and ready to take Bobby on his walk. He has endured a restless night, because he couldn’t stop thinking about the beautiful woman he had met in the park the day before. Yes, he did find Tara attractive. Her charismatic and brilliant smile had brightened up his day. The way she wrinkled her nose when she was embarrassed was truly adorable. He liked the way her wavy brown hair danced in the wind, and the elegant gesture she used to tame flyaway strands from her spirited cerulean eyes. He considers that if he was still a child, he would have loved to have a nanny like her.     

He shakes himself from his daydream, he needs to get moving. He craves to meet the alluring girl again, and he has a plan. Knowing that Tara and the children would be visiting the park today, he intends to ensure that he would run into them. He quickly calls for Bobby.   

“Who wants to go for a walk?” Tom bellows and waits to hear the ‘tell-tail’ scratching of Bobby’s paws on the wooden stairs.      

Bobby is patrolling the downstairs when he catches his mate hailing him. He takes off full speed in search of his human.     

 _“What is he doing up so early? We might go for another walk. The last one was really fun, we got to meet Bonnie who smelled like peanut butter and bacon, and her person even though she was hairless, was short on her legs, she resembled a purebred corgi, with her well-defined strong, athletic petite figure. Much the opposite of my faithful companion who is much more of a greyhound … long in legs, slender and difficult to run with. She would be easier to follow when jogging. She must be a good human, she was a lively herder who was affectionate towards her young ones. She sounded sweet with a kind voice and a joyful laugh. Well, I am not a good judge on human beauty. At least, she had apples for the small humans, maybe I should check if she has some for a dog, too?”_ Bobby stops short when he enters the bedroom and sees his mate, ready to start the day.     

It only takes a few moments for Tom to wait for a confused looking Bobby, standing still in his doorway. The dog started to wrestle with his inner soliloquy. 

 _“What is he doing? Usually, I’m awake before him. He is out of bed and fully ready! I think he is cooking something. I am afraid it isn’t sausages, but I can smell it has something to do with a certain dog owner. He has less hair on his face, he shaved them, smells like soap and saffron and amber.  He replaced his old coat for a plain marine pullover and his incognito removable black eyes. Holy Cow! He even has matching socks!”_     

Tom’s plan is to get them out to the park early, perhaps he would grab a coffee for himself and his new friend. Wait, would it seem like he is trying too hard if he brings her a cup? The butterflies in his stomach are disconcerting to him, it has been a while since he had these feelings. He is overthinking this. The lack of caffeine in his veins is currently raging and wins over any coherent thoughts. He would have time to change his plans on the road and decide while he’ll get his latte at his favourite café.    

Bobby needs no prodding to go out. He gets fastened to his leash in no time. Outside, the exceptional weather erases the memory of all the past days of rains and cold. The balmy air that flies into the streets sets a jovial mood. People are chatty and smiling. The dog discerns it and he’s giddier than ever. Somehow, he appears fluffier and bouncier, too.  

Tom anxiety is waning, the butterflies in his belly aren’t eating at him anymore, instead it is a soft flutter, leaving a sensation of excitement. He feels like nothing could go wrong, “carpe diem” he whispers to himself.     

Arriving in front of the little coffee shop down the road, Bobby has to stand on the porch. He grew up too fast, and he’s too heavy to be carried in Tom’s arms while queuing; no more staring at the pastry display and smelling yummy food.    

 Tom knots the leash around the gutter and generously pets his dog.  

 _“_ Who’s a good boy? Stay here, Buddy! I’ll be right back.”    

 _“It’s always the same. He leaves me alone, and I have to sit and wait for him. I will show him, I’m a good boy and I am perfectly able to behave_ _,_ _I’ll prove it. From now on, I will sit proudly and quietly and wait like a statue. I should add some sad puppy eyes, so I could be caressed by a nice human while waiting for my companion… A pair is coming … sad eyes, sad eyes. Look at me I’m a cute dog… Man! They just passed by. They must be CAT-People. It will work next time! I’ll try with the kiddo and his mum exiting… Come closer. Hey, I don’t bite you idiot… I should lie down, my head between my paws … the most tragic look in the history of dogs. There he pets me, I’m happy! I have to wag my tail to show him… Hey, why is he leaving? It’s already over… More! No, not this time. My human is arriving with two coffees in his hands. So maybe we are heading to the park? Yes… Peanut butter and bacon..."_    

Tom sees Bobby compliantly sitting unaware of his sharp-witted plans to get some attention.  

“I’m proud of my boy! You did a good job!”  

He grabs a bone-shaped biscuit from his pocket and lets the dog lick his hand with delight.  

  Bobby tugs on his leash like Cerberus. He nearly tears out Tom’s arm. He leans his snout near the pavement like he is hunting his prey and agitates his paws to go faster. He zig-zags in front of him, like he is late for an important dog meeting.  

“Bobby! Calm down!” He shouts.    

However, the dog plays deaf, he pulls even mightier on his leash, hauling like a rich evil woman is chasing him to make a coat out of his soft fur, and Tom has problems keeping his balance and nearly spills the coffee on his marine cashmere pullover.     

“Damn! Bobby enough! The park is just around the corner!” He yells with a more convicted voice. Tom regrets not to have eaten his vegetables when his was little. He could almost discern his mother’s voice. “Thomas William Hiddleston, eat your soup if you want to grow up strong like Hercules!”    

                                      That is how Tom was dragged into Regent’s park, his chocolate brown spaniel pulling him along. Tom registers that he might not be the only one that seems excited about the possibility of seeing their friends again, as he catches that Bobby’s tail is wagging, so much so that it is throwing his gait off. Rounding the pond, the bench comes into view, he gets a little dejected to note that is it empty, but he continues to allow his faithful dog to draw him towards the seat.  

As Tom approaches and rests, his long lithe legs spread wide for comfort. He leans back and hauls taught on the leash. He encourages Bobby to rest on the ground next to him. Placing the two coffees on the other side of him, he sits there alone. Deep in reflection and staring at the calm water he starts to question his intention, is he wrong in supposing that Tara might be attracted to him? Perhaps, he has lost his appeal? Over the last few years, his love life had been dragged through the tabloids, pointing out a few of his crash and burn romances. That would surely turn women off he considers.   

Lying on the ground next to his human, Bobby is ecstatic to finally be back close to where he met Bonnie. All he can think about is the sheen of her sandy coloured fur, the sleek lines of her snout, and her soft supple ears that flopped and framed her face. Promptly, he starts to groom himself, licking the hair that is sticking up on his paws. He has to be presentable for his latest friend. After all his master has done the same by making an effort into his appearance. Mid-lick, Bobby suddenly cuts short, raising his head, and cocking it to the side with his ears at attention. 

 _“Is that the sound of children laughing?”_ He wonders.  

Nose in the air, he has picked up a familiar smell: bacon, peanut butter and a hint of almonds, cotton, mixed with honey. It is them, their new friends, _“Bobby is a happy boy!”_ Jumping with abandon, Tom’s dog starts to hop around like an excited bunny. Pulling on his leash to try to go closer to the mesmerising scent that is wafting forwards.   

Just as Tom is getting ready to scold his hyperactive and eager pooch, he looks up and recognises Michael and Jane who come bounding over the small hill on the grassy field. Now he understands why his pet is acting this way, he might have sensed them approaching. Tom realises that he is just as excited about seeing them.      

An inflatable Mjölnir in his right hand, Michael swings it in the air like a helicopter menacing to hit with thunder the first villain he’d cross. Jane drags on the ground an enormous spongy green fist on a stick. She grumbles.    

“Why do I always have to be the Hulk? I want to be Valkyrie!” she complains with her serious little voice.   

 “Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!” shouts Michael hopping and circling his sister.     

Tara rolls her eyes in despair; however, she couldn’t help to tunefully laugh at this entertaining remake of Thor: Ragnarok.  

Bonnie, tired of strolling, pulls her leash from her companion’s hand and races to the other dog that is reclining by the bench. Tara cries out.  

“Bonnie bad dog! Stop! Come back here!”    

“Hey Mickey, look! Loki is in our spot!” Jane points and starts to speed like a rocket followed by her brother, who overtakes her and arrives first ahead of Tom, who maintains his arms crossed in front of his face to protect himself.    

“Please, Brother! Don’t hurt me!” He plays along with his malicious Loki’s tone. “Hello Princess. Hold on a second… It’s astonishing! You are a Valkyrie!” He hushes.      

Tom ignores Bonnie and Bobby as the two dogs greet each other. He is too engrossed in watching Tara jogging over the hill the children have just run down. However, his attention is instantly refocused on the two hounds as they are bouncing all over. Those dogs could have been kangaroos in a past life!    

Tara makes her way down the hill, breathing heavily as she chases behind Bonnie, she nears the banquette. Ever the gentleman, Tom stands as the ravishing woman approaches. His heartbeat race faster in his chest, the closer she comes to him. He smiles his most earnest and winning grin and calls out,    

“Hello Tara! How are you and your charges doing this fine morning?” He waves all too eager to hear her answer.    

Tara picks up Bonnie’s leash and pulls her to her side and moves swiftly to where Tom is standing. Face to face with the man, Tara brings Bonnie to a sitting position at her feet.   

“Bonnie. Sit. Stay.”  She contemplates his baby blue eyes and her skin flushes, “Tom, I need to apologise to you, I am sorry that I didn’t recognise you yesterday.”    

He realises that he enjoys listening to her babble, she has a calming soothing voice, which he noticed yesterday. This sound is even more delicate than in his memory.  

“Please Darling, no need to apologise. It was indeed refreshing to meet someone who still possessed the ability to speak and didn’t fawn all over me. To be treated like a normal person was extremely stimulating.” Tom blushes, as he ascertains his answer sounded a tad erotic.      

“Sorry, perhaps stimulating was too hard of a word … wait, not hard. Oh, Bollocks!  I am making this even worse. Sorry. Tara, you seem to have me all discombobulated.”  

To divert the situation, He points out the two coffees sitting on the bench. Quickly, he tries to deflect by offering her the latte he brought.    

“I was actually hoping to run into you all.” He reaches for the two cups, passing one to Tara. “I promised the children a selfie and I try to keep my promises.”    

 Tara accepts the proffered cup. As she does their fingers touch and she grins.    

 “You did not have to do that, but I really appreciate this. The children were so excited to possibly see you, they dragged me out of the house before I could get my morning coffee.”   

   “Could I also offer you a seat, so you could relax and drink? Because it appears as Michael and Jane are going to entertain us with re-enacting Ragnarok.” Tom chuckles as he gestures to the space next to him.   

 Tara sits cross-legged near him, her body angled towards his. His appeasing presence is reassuring. She feels at ease. They began to chit-chat about light subjects, but their complicity is evident, and more profound and intimate topics are shortly evoked. Time flies without them realised it, and the morning is soon over. 

All the while the humans are interacting, the two spaniels are sitting patiently at their companions' feet. Bobby is glad to see his owner grin at last, it is a beam that reaches his eyes and spreads all over his face. Bobby is as pleased as he is able to bask in Bonnie’s presence. He nuzzles her snout and licks the side of her muzzle. She leans in and sweeps her tongue over his left ear, taming his flyaway fur.    

  “Oh my, apparently, our pups are fond of one another. They are grooming each other.” Tara indicates.   

 Tom is about to say that the dogs aren’t the only ones with feelings of fondness, but he is interrupted by Jane complaining that Michael isn’t sharing his hammer.    

  “Jane, the Valkyrie can’t hold Mjölnir, only Thor is worthy. And I am Thor.” Michael whines back.    

“OK, you two, if you cannot play nice and share, we will stop playing and I will get all the props and everybody will be frustrated.” Tara offers up that option, giving the children a chance to change their behaviour.    

  Michael and Jane put an end to their fighting and run off to the hill to continue their game.    

  “You are really quite wonderful with them. Have you always aspired to be a nanny?” Tom enquires.    

“Thank you for the compliment, yes I adore children and I love being Michael and Jane’s nanny. I have been with them for five years.” The wind blows a lock of her hair into her mouth and Tom focuses on her elegant movements, he had admired Tara’s unique gestures to remove hair from her face the other day. “This wasn't my planned career, I just kind of stumbled into it. The Winifred are the third family for which I have worked as a live-in-caretaker."  

Then, she pauses like her next sentences weren't uneasy to talk about. 

"I have to confess that the only issue with this arrangement is the mother, Ella Winifred. She is rather cold. Maybe I shouldn’t say that, but I feel that she is more focused on her business and her own well-being, than on her children’s lives. I shouldn’t judge her, however, sometimes I don’t trust her. She is rude and heartless. Most of the time I pity her. She has no clue on how much joy her son and daughter would bring her.”  She looks down rather disconcert about her admission. Hearing this out loud for the first time is revealing a fact that she isn't ready to accept.  

"I have spoken out of turn," Tara hangs her head with guilt. "I shouldn't air the family's dirty laundry out here in the open." She looks up into the blue eyes that are smiling at her with concern and care.  

"Tom? Can I trust you not to think unkindly of them or of me for my slight?  It is just that I have no one that I could express my fears or concerns, especially now that my mother has moved out of the country. I am truly alone here."  

“I am touched by the trust you have in me to confide your feeling. Yet, I wouldn't worry. It’s a great thing, that those children have you. They are obviously two radiant bairns.” Tom points to Michael escaping from his sister and laughing.     

“For the moment, they do. Yet, I fully understand that I’m not their mother and that someday I may have to tell them goodbye, hopefully not for many years, when they are older. I only wish to teach them how to share love, be strong, and have a magical life. That’s my job and I aspire to do it well. I’ve been initiated by the best: my mum. Her favourite quote is: life’s under no obligation to give us what we expect. We take what we get and are thankful it’s no worse than it is.”     

“Mothers are the wisest. Mine used to say: never pass up new experiences Thomas, they enrich the mind. Nowadays, that’s how I live. You shouldn’t worry about Michael and Jane. They obviously love you as much as you do. Honestly, who wouldn’t… I mean … love a nanny like you.” He cannot help to stare at his pointy shoes, he sounded awkward one more time, internally smacking himself upside his head, wondering why he is acting as a love-struck-teen. He has to get a hold of himself. This is not the first time he talked to a sweet, kind and beautiful woman. 

“New experiences? Is that why you chose acting, to have new experiences as a different character each time? Sorry… my question might sound as a part of an official interview…” In reality, Tara wishes to learn more about this attractive and enigmatic human being—with an angelic smile and a pleasant countryside—she just doesn’t want to be indiscreet or banal.     

During all the time that Tara and Tom are talking, the children are playing and the puppies are sitting quietly with their paws mingled and their heads resting snout to snout. Tom bends down to pat Bobby to give him praise for being a well-behaved dog.     

“Who’s being a good dog?”     

Standing suddenly, Tom reaches into his front pocket to pull out another bone-shaped treat for Bobby. As he does this, Tara can’t help but notice how Tom fills out his jeans. Of course, this reminds her of the scene from the movie last night, Tom or rather Loki in tight black leather trousers breezing the catwalk on a mirrored floor. "Wow! is it getting warm out here!"  Hurriedly, she looks away, not wanting to get caught if he turns around.     

Bobby happily takes the treat supplied by his companion. Being a good-natured dog, he immediately bites the biscuit in half and gifts it to Bonnie, remembering he is raised to be gracious.     

 “You are fantastic! You have learnt to be a gentle dog! I am impressed!”  Tom congratulates his pet. 

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on the famous bench of Regent's Park, Tom and Tara are deep in conversation when they perceive crying. 

“Oh, that is not a nice sound to take in.” Tom stands up to have a better look at the terrain. 

Knowing that wailing, Tara is on her feet in an instant and turning instinctively towards the noise.     

“Tom please, watch the dogs, I’ve got this.”    

Bobby briskly gets to his feet, his snoot searching the air, his tail low, straight as a stick, on the prowl. Bonnie follows his motion, yet she is more concerned by the familiar weeping voice. She only hankers to join the tiny human and comfort her. Of course, their prompt activities force Tom to hold on to the leashes and keep them in place. He ultimately seizes the two dogs by their collars and command them to stay until Tara and the kids come back.    

As Tara runs away to investigate the crying, Tom takes the opportunity to watch her leave. He notices of how her jeans hug her curves divinely. The sway of her hips tantalising, he could not stop his mind from wandering. He thinks of what it would be like to grasp those hips and pull her onto his lap. How it would feel to caress her pert ass as he — “Whoa! Hold on old man, it has been awhile, best not get too out of control … would not want anything to arise!” He internally berates himself.  

While Tom is busy arguing with himself, Tara finds Michael kneeling over Jane trying to comfort her. She hurriedly approaches them all the while cooing softly. 

“Jane, dear are you alright? Let’s see what the damage is, shall we.”     

Michael butts in, “I tried to catch her … but I missed.”    

Jane wipes the tears from her face as her nanny bends down over her.   

“I tripped and scratched my knee. It hurts!” Weeps Jane with more big-round drops rolling on her cheeks.    

“Baby girl, come here, I’ll carry you to the bench where I’ll clean your wound with my magical healing potion.” Comfortingly, Tara smiles at the child.      

The girl snorts and swallow her tears back. She reaches her arms to her nanny and waits until Tara pulls her up. She clings onto her shoulders still whimpering.   

Tara allows Michael to grab onto her jeans, while they walk back to Tom. When the trio arrives back to the bench, she places Jane, next to the man, who was intently watching them.  Jane’s skin red from her ceaseless crying, shyly smiles up at the lanky gentleman. The nanny softly wipes the grass from the injured area and requests Tom to give her the cloth bag to locate some handkerchiefs, and antiseptic spray. Carefully and lovingly, she administers the required attention to the blubbery kid.  

Bonnie and Bobby guardedly rest their chins on the wooden bench on each side of the small girl during the whole process. They desperately try to cheer her up pulling her snoot against her thigh.  

“Do you feel better?” asks Tara. 

Jane mumbles, “No… Because… Because I got my pretty dress all full of stains, Mother will be so upset that I was clumsy and ruined my clothes.”  

 “Jane, sweetheart, you let me take care of your mother, no crying. It will all be OK.”   

Rubbing soothing circles on the small girl’s back, Tom wishes to help defuse the situation.  

“How about that famous picture?” He beams bright and sunny.   

Jane dries her eyes with hands and her face breaks out into a huge beam. Bonnie's head pops up from the bench and her tail instinctively beats the rhythm. She woofs before she lies on the ground followed by Bobby, glad to find his quiet spot, alongside his girlfriend. Michael pets both dogs before sitting next to Tom.     

Ever present is the small rectangle in Tom’s front jeans pocket. He stretches out his hand and pulls it out victoriously. “Ta-Dah!” Tom doesn't give Tara a chance to search inside her bottomless bag for her own mobile. This way he hopes it would give him an excuse to get her number.    

“Tom, thank you, what a wonderful idea. Children, I have to thank you as well for showing restraint and not pestering Tom the moment we arrived for the selfie.” Tara praises the children, which she does often to try to compensate for the lack from their mother. She ties the dogs' leads to the bench so that they don’t wander off while they are busy with the photograph.   

As Jane, Michael and Tom all huddle together on the banquette with their toys in hands, and pose for the picture, Tara takes a second to grin to herself, wondering if she will ever have this—a handsome man and children of her own.  

“Tara, my Darling, you need to be in the picture too. You wouldn’t want to miss a memorable moment. Please, come.” Tom repetitively claps on the wood to signal the empty space next to him, “There is space for you right here. Honestly, a princess can’t appear in a picture without her queen. Don’t you think Jane?”  

“Yes, she has to be with us!” Jane confirms.    

Tara drops her bag on the ground and obediently takes the pose on the bench. She senses his energy, his strength, this wave of life which irradiates from him. Delighted, she feels the need to linger near him, but she is nervous. She is afraid that he could see clearly right through her. He does things to her that she is too shy to admit.    

“Darling, I do not bite. You need to sit closer, to be in the picture.” Tom teases.     

He wraps his arms around Tara’s body and gently pulls her against him. Although, he feels Tara’s tension, he gingerly rubs his thumb on her shoulder. Tom warns everyone to be ready for the picture as he holds his phone in the air and frames the four of them. To compel them to smile, he exclaims “Surprise!” before clicking the camera.  

Michael jumps on his feet in jubilation, “More, please, but this time with the dogs.”  

An alternative position for everyone and everything has to be found. Toys are left over, and the dogs each side of the quartet, Tom slides his hands wrapping Tara’s waist to draw her tighter. Her fragrance is comforting, he could identify honey and fresh flowers. As much as this woman is delicate, he doesn’t expect her to be so fragile and sensual all together. 

Climbing on her nanny’s lap, Jane decides to sit with her arms around Bonnie’s collar. 

Michael throws himself enclosing Bobby and starts to cuddle him. Bobby would have purred if he was a cat. However, he is able to lick the boy’s cheek, who responds with an “oh gross, dog slobber.” 

Tom checks out the screen of his phone, and the image he sees in it is the picture of the ideal family, the family he longs to build one day. He has dreamt for a while of a woman like Tara as the mother of his future children, not to mention the pleasure it would be to practise to make babies with this gorgeous woman. He is mortified to be able to think about such erotic things in such an inappropriate moment.   

He pushes on the camera button a second time and briskly interrupts the snapshot. This development is welcoming, but it is awkward, in the meantime.    

As the quartet pull apart, Tara notices her watch. “Children, I am sorry but we have to get back home. Your mother is coming from work early and I promised to have you ready for lunch with her. I am sure Jane would like to wear another dress. Then, we need time to change.”    

Tom starts to panic, this is too soon. He would love that this engaging meeting could linger.   

“I feel the need to escort you home, since my mother raised me to help a princess in distress.”   

“Really that is not necessary, I am certain you are a busy man, we can carry on from here alone.”    

“Tara, I insist. I am not ready for this to end. I enjoy your company.” 

“Michael could I entrust you with Bobby’s leash while I help your sister?”   

“Princess, your carriage, awaits.” Tom says as he scoops Jane into his arms and starts to head in direction he saw them arrive about an hour ago.    

Strolling through the streets of London, Tara never thought that she would be leading the kids to their house followed by a movie star who behaves like Prince Charming. Jane tugs on Tom’s biceps, her little hands on his shoulders. He can feel the warm body of the baby girl, with her forehead confidently resting in the crook of his neck. He almost believes to be another man, a father that carried his daughter, trailing his wife and son. Tara talks with Michael who explains what he learns about walking dogs. She kindly laughs at his funny theory and rubs the back of his hair as a mother would do. She is so kind and graceful, and her jeans are ideally cupping her ass. 

The real leader of the family is Bonnie. She walks ahead, straight away, knowing the way to her home by heart. Her pace is smoother than Bobby's, who adopts his friend's peaceful behaviour. He mimes her steps, peering at her and at the boy holding his leash, from time to time. The tether isn’t as tensed as usual and Bobby wanders slowly towards the delightful smell of Bonnie. 

Arriving in front of the Winifred family home, Tom has a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. This couldn’t be the last time he would be seeing Tara and the children. It is his only chance to launch his cunning plan. 

“Tara, I will need to get the picture to you, give me your phone number Love, and I will text it to you.”  

Tara laughing at herself, “Yes, that would be wonderful, I would not hear the end of it from these two if we left without the precious selfie.” She rattles off her number and then tells Michael and Jane to thank Tom for his time.  

“Thank you, Loki!” They scream in unison, as they run up the steps to the front door, opens it and engulf into the lobby, letting the door wide open.   

Tara giggles at the fleeing children, overjoyed to see their exuberance, turning to look at Tom.    

“I’m sure you are tired of being called Loki all the time? I promise I will not do that to you.” She beams at him tenderly.  

Tom bends down, leans towards her, his lips so close to her neck that she can feel his breath on it. She listens to him speak in a deep baritone, gentle almost caressing voice he whispers.   

“From your lips, you could call me anything and it would be perfection.” 

He removes a curl of her hair from her face and places it behind her ear. She turns red from head to toe and he just beams. Gently, she grabs his hands and dejectedly announced.

"I have to go.  Thank you so much for this lovely morning and for the coffee, Tom. I had the best time." 

His face now had a look of disappointment on it he asks. "Will I see you again?"

"You have my phone number!" She grins as she says.  Standing on tippy-toe, she deposed a virtuous peck on his cheek.

Surprised, Tom reaches for his cheek with his hands as to capture the sweet kiss and beams. Lost in the moment, he doesn't see the mistress of the house glaring at them as she was leaning in the door frame.  From her angle, she has a different point of view, and she is quick to jump to conclusions.

“This will not do, this will not do at all.” 

 Glaring at the lady in the doorway, Bobby growls and shows his teeth. Bonnie instinctively hides behind Tara, as if she could sense something is off. Nimbly Tom retains his dog, “Bobby, quiet!”  

Muted, Bobby nevertheless keeps glaring at the slim long blond woman with apprehension. _“At least I have warned my faithful companion. I don’t like her, she is mean. I can feel it. I wouldn’t trust her. She is all bony, and her traits are so harsh. Oh! I can tell by her position, which should be all graceful, is nothing but fake. She may look after Jane and Michael for sure, but she is more of a witch to me. Mad woman!”_  

While Tom’s eyes survey them in back and forth, he apologises, “I am deeply sorry Madame, he never does that generally.”  

The tall woman doesn’t give him any regard. Her sole focus is on her employee, she bluntly says, “Tara, you should go and get the children ready for our lunch.”   

Tara embarrassed with the way her boss is addressing her, hangs her head and sighs.  “Tom, you should leave now.”   

Tom observes the petite woman in front of him, he witnessing her good mood has faded, and he is definitely concerned. He holds her hands one last time and grins to comfort her.  

“Of course, you have work to do. I will call you then.”   

“Thank you, that would be lovely, have a nice walk home.”    

Tom watches her climb the stairs, taking Bonnie with her. She doesn’t look back and disappears behind a closed door following the mistress of the house, Mrs. Ella Winifred, he assumes. Dishearten, he pulls Bobby away and starts to move.   

Bobby resists the tension on his leash for a moment. He is peering at Bonnie sadly as she is dragging her feet after her human, with her tail between her legs and ears drawn back. The chocolate-black dog is as disappointed as Tom. He worries and prefers to stay in front of the porch in case of something terrible happens. He ultimately surrenders and follows his master who needs his comfort.  

Inside the house, Michael and Jane circle their mother excited. They don’t give her a chance to speak.   

“Mother, did you see who he was? It was Loki from the Thor’s movies!” Michael exclaims.   

“And he has a sweet dog named Bobby. He is Bonnie’s new boyfriend. They are going to make babies.” Jane responds.   

“We took selfies with him at the park. He is so cool!” Add the boy.   

“He calls me Princess and he carried me in his arms up to here, because I fell on the grass.” Proclaims an enchanted Jane.   

“Enough!” Yells Ella. “Stop your nonsense and go change in your room. You are all dirty.” The kids bow their head down and resignedly move up to the upper floor. As they move quickly, a voice barks, “Tara! Could you explain what is going on?” they hear their mother say.    

“Well, the children had fun playing in the park. We met this gentleman yesterday and he happens to be an actor they adore. We crossed his way again and he kindly offered the children to take a picture with him.”   

“Do you really think it is wise to let my children with a stranger you meet in the park?” She squeals, “No, stop!” She raises her hand in effort to forbid Tara to answer her rhetorical question.   

“I don’t want to listen to your silly explanations! My children come back telling nasty drabbles about making babies, all stained, and they witness you kissing a man you barely know.” Her arms are agitated, the faster and louder she speaks, the faster her arms flail around.   

Ella continues her rant, “Someone who tells you lies to impress you and my children. You leave them close to this potential pervert and his ugly beast, that could have attacked them. I don’t like that at all.”   

Shaking her finger in Tara’s face to get her point across, “You are irresponsible! Young Lady, I kindly allow you to stay under my roof with your smelly bitch and you behave like a whore. Is that all you find to thank me? Do you believe you are a proper example to my children?”    

“But… Ella! You misunderstood the situation. Let me explain.” Begs Tara with tears in her eyes.   

“No! How dare you be so familiar and unprofessional, we are not friends. I am your employer, you will address me as Mrs. Winifred! Listen to me, Tara. I want you to go pack your belongings immediately and leave this house. You are fired! You may not see my children ever again, and I don’t want to find you across my path. No! No words, just begone!”   

Mrs. Ella Winifred from her six-foot high stature observes her former nanny vanishing into her room. How could this ordinary girl even think that a handsome man—an actor—would choose to date her. That kind of superstar should go out with a woman like herself. She looks like a top model, blond, tall and waifish, whereas Tara is common, shy and plain, nothing about her really stands out. Her clothing is simple and neglected, a stone-washed blue jean and a white shirt looped in front. She has no idea of the elegance and presence a Chanel suit and a pair of stilettos have. Ella is a successful business woman, she hobnobs with the jet-set, and has a high-class education. Who does this girl imagine she is? Ella is internally stewing. She chews her fingernails. It is impossible that her nanny could be more fortunate in her love life than herself, as her ex-husband is spending his time in a hotel room with a hot babe 20-year younger than her.   

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

In the lobby of Mrs. Winifred's house in Kensington, Tara stands in awe at the events that just transpired and isn’t sure what to do next or how to react. She wants to stay and plead her case, arguing for her innocence. But she knows that she would just be talking to a brick wall. She works out that Ella would not reverse her directive. Therefore, she has no choice in the matter, she has to go. Tara pulls Bonnie into her arms and slowly climbs the stairs to head to her room. Her room, well not any longer. She would need to collect her personal items and leave. LEAVE. Oh my God! Where would she go?    

Placing Bonnie on the foot of the bed, Tara stares into space, in shock. Grabbing her trusted and roomy carpet bag, she opens it and starts to pack her meagre belongings into it, like an automaton, going through the motions, she has no time to break down. She doesn’t want to anger Mrs. Winifred any more by dilly-dallying around.    

Bonnie sits quietly on the mattress, she knows this isn’t a positive situation for her faithful companion. She senses that what Tara needs at this exact moment is a good and calm dog. Bonnie could be that dog. She lies down on the bedcovers with her head resting on her paws, sad puppy eyes and her ears back. She would sit and stay for her human.    

Tara does one final sweep of the room, five years here, and it is over with one snap of long bony fingers. Confident that she has everything packed. She grabs her large floral printed bag in one hand and Bonnie’s leash in the other.   

Tara and Bonnie are descending the stairs. Mrs. Winifred is at the bottom with her fists on her hips, her left foot tamping out a steady rhythm and a menacing look upon her face.  

“It is about bloody time you finished.” She snaps at Tara and Bonnie as they are slowly moving down. “You did only take what belongs to you? I don’t want to find anything missing! I want you out of this house. NOW!” She points to the door with her bony hand.  

“I don’t want your poor moral values and your whorish actions, tainting my children any more than you already have. I will have to undo all of the damage that you have done to my children.” She snarls.  

Tara with her head bowed, to hide the tears pooling in her eyes, hastily departs the house she had called home for half a decade. As the front door slams behind her, she hears her ex-employer say, “The trash just took itself out, good riddance.”   

Standing there, staring into the void, what is she going to do? Where is she going to go? Standing by her side, Bonnie nudges her leg. “Sorry sweet girl, none of this is your fault. At least we have each other.” Tara coos down to her devoted pet.   

She lets herself be guided by Bonnie, who pulls her along into the park, past the pond and over to their special bench. This is the location Bonnie met the dashing Bobby. This is also the last spot she recalls her human being happy. Perhaps being here would make her smile again. Bonnie briskly circles around and plops her backend on the grass. She stares at her companion, willing her to sit down, rest and relax. She doesn’t like seeing her crying and upset. 

As if she is on autopilot, Tara doesn’t realise that they are in the park and by their bench. She collapses down and bends over with her head in her hands. Bogged in her rumination, she allows herself fall apart.  

“Bonnie, sweet dog, how did you know I needed to be here? I do my best thinking there. Maybe I will find a solution to this situation.” 

However, her mind is overloaded, and all kinds of messy ideas are coming to her at once.  

“Oh my God, she fired me… I have never been fired from a job before. I might not be able to nanny anymore and, of course, Mrs. Winifred will not give me a reference. I am totally unemployable.” She searches in her coat pocket to find a tissue and wipes her runny nose, as her sobbing continues. 

“Oh no! Michael and Jane!” she bawls, “What if I’m not allowed to see them? I don’t know if I am ready yet for not seeing their bright shining faces every morning or being able to kiss them goodnight and tuck them into bed. Who would teach them to love, to be strong? Certainly not their mother, she rarely took care of them. I was responsible for them. I was building them a magical life.” She blows into her handkerchief and sniffs, “I have to find a way and explain to them it’s not their fault…”

With intense brown eyes, Bonnie contemplates the puffy crimson face of her human and decides to jump on the bench next to her and puts her head on her lap. 

 Tara rubs her soft furry head and mumbles, “Oh my lovely Bonnie, where are we going to go? We have no home any more, no bed. My mother has left England, and I don’t have enough money to fly to join her in New Zealand. And you wouldn’t do well in a plane. My poor Bonnie, we are two homeless girls.”  

Bonnie nuzzles Tara’s knees. Tara is reminded that she is alone with her dog, and this feeling draws even more water from her blue eyes. She isn’t sure how long she sat in the middle of Regent’s Park, weeping. The tears blur her vision, so much that she doesn’t see the two figures racing towards them on the gravel path.    

It is late in the afternoon when Tom and Bobby are finishing up their run in the park. They are just getting to the cooldown stage and shift from sprinting to jogging, just over the hill, that Tara and the children travelled down, only this morning. Tom’s thoughts directly turn to their last interaction, in front of the house. What happened after was probably deplorable for Tara, he senses it. He should have stayed, most likely that would have made it worse. He is regretting leaving her alone to face her unpleasant and domineering employer. How much trouble did she get into? Perhaps, he should call her, check up on her. After all that is what a friend would do, and they are friends, right?   

As they clear the ridge of the hill, Bobby stops abruptly, causing his human to have to dodge out of the way or risk falling over him.   

“Bobby, silly dog, don’t just stop in front of me! Next time, I may not be able to stop from running into you. One of us could get hurt.” He scolds his cocker. 

Wondering what triggered Bobby to halt suddenly, he turns in the direction his pet is staring at. It is their bench, and it isn’t empty. 

There—sitting in their spot—is a distraught Tara, next to her is her carpet bag and a sad-looking Bonnie. Tom jets into action, his long lithe legs take him to his targeted destination: Tara.

Softly he addresses her, “Darling. What is wrong?” Hurriedly, he sits down near her. He drapes his left arm around her shoulder and pulls her snuggly into his side. His hip and thigh, pressing tightly to hers. Drawing her into him, with a comforting hug. “Anything happened after I left?”

Tara relishes the balm of Tom’s powerful grip on her body. It brings on another wave of tears. She is feeling so alone, no one to console her, except Bonnie. And he, magically shows up, in his black racing shorts, and offers her a shoulder to cry on. And she would cry on his black ‘legendary’ T-shirt, because she couldn’t help to. Conveniently, his T-shirt is already drenched from his sweat. This intimate smell is soothing. 

Being raised with three women, Tom knows to just let Tara cry it out. He is serene and provides caring words. His solid hands hold her tight.   

“It is alright love, let it all out. I will be here for you when you are ready to talk about it.” He murmurs into her ear. His five o’clock shadow softly caresses Tara’s jaw, causing shivers down her spine.  

Finally, she is able to get herself back under control. She knows that she owes Tom some answers. He is so tolerant sitting there supporting her.  

“Thank you, Tom. Sorry you have to catch me in such a state.”   

“Tara, you do not need to apologise. What’s wrong? And how can I help you?”      

“How did this get so blown out of proportion?”  She rambles, “How did I not sense this coming? There were no signs that Mrs. Winifred was unhappy or unsatisfied with my performance as her children’s nanny. Things have always been okay” 

She pauses with a preoccupied look upon her pretty face, “Well that’s not correct, details did change in the past few months, when Mr. Winifred left the house.” 

“What do you mean? You are scaring me.”  He questions anxiously. 

Tara staring off into the distance, trying to connect the dots, “Fired—no, place to live!”  She rambles and sobs. 

“Darling, you are mumbling, what are you saying? Are you saying you were fired? Was it because of me… Because I escorted you home?” Tom asks disheartened. “It’s my fault, isn’t it? Of course, how idiotic of me. I have put you into an inappropriate position during your working hours. I should have known better. How can I repair this? Tell me?”  

“Tom, you did nothing wrong.” Tara nods and locks her eyes on him. “You are so thoughtful. Thank you. I just need to calm down, and I’ll figure this out. Don’t worry.” 

“Let me do something for you.” He answers while caressing her dewy cheek.  

During this touching and emotional sequence, Bobby is engrossed with the humans. This isn’t what he had in mind seeing them together. He expected a jaunty reunion, full of laughter and friendly banter. He must do something to enliven the atmosphere, but what could he do? Maybe, a change of scenery is required, getting those two up and moving. Bobby starts to pace as he realises that his master, in his haste to join Bonnie’s person, his leash is just resting on the ground. The idea hits him, hits him hard. _“Wander further way, get him to chase me… Yes, that is what is needed to get them moving… The chase is on.”_  

Bonnie, witnessing Bobby running farther and farther away from the bench, doesn’t want him to go. She lets out a loud bark, and jumps down, in pursuit. The two spaniels bolt, bounding ebulliently towards the pond. 

Tom and Tara jolt from their melancholy mood, watching the two dogs dashing away, they vault into action. 

“Bad dog!” Bellows Tom.   

“Bonnie, get back here girl.” Calls Tara. 

The frolicking canines are overjoyed to be prancing around free and lively in the prospect of getting the humans to “play catch,” as they are parading up and down the pond embankment, their furry little paws making small splashes along the water’s edge.   

Tom is the first to reach the two, wet and merry dogs. Racing to take hold of their tethers, wanting to drag them from the pond, he slips on the damp grass. As he tries to catch himself, Tara comes skidding into him, propelling both of them to wobble and grab onto each other for balance. 

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Bobby are hopping around the two humans who join them in the fray. The dog’s leashes coiling around the legs of bipeds entangle them together even more.   

What a sight for anyone passing by the pond at that moment: the tall, lanky man with his arms wrapped tightly around a petite, slender woman. Their legs intertwine, like they are dancing to music no one can hear, with two prancing cocker spaniels weaving their tethers around the ill-fated human knees. 

Apparently, the day gets worse as, the teetering couple tumble into the brink. Tom can feel himself toppling, and in turn, pulls Tara with him. The gentleman in him forces him to twist his body, so that she falls onto him. His ass hits the sandy bottom of the pond, his arms still enveloping the pretty nanny, as her body presses against his. The water encases them both. Tara cracks up uncontrollably. She can’t believe things could crumble so rapidly and completely.    

Tom stares up at the woman that is spread out on top of him. The pressure of her sensuous body against his is enticing. His mind wanders to what he has been wanting for a while, someone to spend his life with and, more precise, to have sex with every day. Although, Tara’s current dominance on him is evidently tantalising, he wouldn’t bother to take the lead for further intercourse.  

Her face is beaming, she is laughing at the absurd incident that happened in the past five minutes. Meaning to evacuate the cool water, he releases his arms and tries to push himself off of the ground. This sudden action causes Tara to jostle and rock against his lower half, casually grazing his hardening cock.   

Flustered by the tightness in his trousers, Tom grasps hurriedly at Tara to aid to remove her from his lap, and his growing problem … in his haste he seizes her shoulder to steady himself. However, his hand doesn’t come to rest on that part of her body. Instead of hard, firm taught shoulders, he finds soft, well-rounded flesh, that fits his large palm perfectly. 

Realising his mistake, he immediately pulls his hand away, causing a chain reaction of Tara’s body to shift as gravity takes hold. The upper half of her body awkwardly budges, caressing his chest. Her head bobbles towards his face, as her lips brushes against his cheek.   

Tara feels her lips graze against his chiselled jaw, she can sense her body’s response to being this close to his strong, athletic and toned physique. Her heartbeat starts to race, her face is flush and there is a tightness in her abdomen. How can she have such a raw visceral reaction to this man? When just moments ago, she was so overwrought with the recent loss of her job, shelter and her two charges.   

On the edge of the pond Bobby and Bobbie, two rapturous dogs, are watching their humans muck around in the muddy puddle. Their triumph is complete, the couple are now chortling and smiling. Nevertheless, they perceive that they won’t be able to celebrate this very long. Two wet humans mean that they are going to be in a lot of problems. That would be the right time to flee, but first their wet coats require to be shaken vigorously, which will remove most of the water from their fur. Tom and Tara suddenly exposed to a dirty and stinking rain rising from the two hounds come back to reality.  

“You little bastard, Bobby! Look what you’ve done!” Shouts Tom to his cocker that catches his first opportunity to fly away.  

“Bonnie, you little minx!” Reprimands Tara who manages to sit on her knees and propels herself out of the water to reach the ground and Bonnie's tether nearby. 

The dog tugs on her leash, and Tara falls on her stomach on the damp grass, but she holds on the link anyway. 

Tom, standing on his two feet, offers to help her get up. Their clothes are soaked and glued to their bodies. They can’t keep from staring at each other curves emphasised by the wet fabric. Gunky water is rolling down Tom’s bare legs. He runs his hands through his shaggy hair. Lawn and leaves are stuck to Tara’s filthy and see-through white shirt and her blue jeans seem so drenched that they are too heavy and start to slide down.   

“Crumbs! I look like a disaster! Actually, you don’t come across as more presentable!” She giggles. “The only positive point in all this mess is that I have my whole wardrobe with me!”  

“It isn’t gentlemanly manners to drag a decent young lady into the pleasure of wetness and set them off to remove their clothes so soon.” He mumbles.  

Tara’s melodious laugh resounds and Tom flinches with big round eyes staring at the nanny.   

“Goddamn! Did I say that loud? Oh my…” He turns red, hiding his face in his hand.  

“Yes!” She snickers, “Tom, I love you… Sorry, I mean I like the way you make me laugh.” Heatstroke hits her. They both burst into a frantic laugh. When Tom is able to calm down a little, he suggests.  

“Why don’t you go on the bench with Bonnie, while I try to get back my nasty cur? Then, I will escort you to my house, so you can dry off, change clothes, and have a cuppa to warm up. You could rest a moment, and I can assist you to come up with a way out. Would that be alright with you?

As Bobby tears off, away from the mayhem he has created, he checks back to see if the chase is still on. Skidding to a halt as he hears his human barking at him, “You little bastard, Bobby!" He knows that tone of voice. They are no longer playing chase. Turning around with a sullen air about him, tucking his tail between his legs, plastering his ears to his head, he returns to his faithful companion. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED....


	5. Chapter 5

The soggy quartet make their way out of the park, as Tom escorts them towards his house. Ever the gentleman, he picks up her carpet bags and points in the direction to go.                       

Just as the front door is open, Bobby saunters inside, wanting to show off his abode to Bonnie. His tail held high and his gate long and firm, filled with confidence he turns his head to make sure Bonnie is watching him. However, the illusion is broken as his human companion speaks.  

“Let me just get the pups out to the backyard to dry off, and I will go and grab us some towels.  Make yourself at home.” Tom asserts as he sets down her luggage and takes the dogs to deposit them outside. 

Too afraid to drip water all over the pristine wood floors, Tara decides to stay where she is. She breathes deep and catches a few solitary moments to get herself under control.  She is still reeling from losing her home, job, Michael and Jane. Yet, she is having to deal with Tom in an enclosed space as well as her growing feelings for him.    

“Wait what am I going to do?” She moans to herself and continues, “I can’t think about that right now. If I do, I will go crazy. I’ll think about that tomorrow.”

Confused, Tara doesn't notice Tom as he arrives in the hallway armed with towels. She jumps as she hears him address her. 

“There you are, Darling, why are you still standing in the entrance? Don’t worry about the floor, I will get it later after we are dried. Come here.” He instructs. He is aware of his intense burgeoning feelings of protection, want and passion, as he holds open a soft fluffy towel, with the intent of fully enveloping the pretty petite woman. 

Sentiment of agitation, despair, abandonment, add in layers of infatuation and yearning all swirl through Tara’s mind. Pushing aside all of these conflicting emotions she steps into Tom’s waiting arms. Instantaneously she is encompassed with relief, love and lust as his strong arms encircle her and pull her tightly to his firm athletic body. Warmth fills her as she stares up at the man she met a little over twenty-four hours ago. How can she feel this comfortable with him? She contemplates as she allows him to console her. 

He holds her against his torso, tenderly rubbing her back in an attempt to towel her off. He remembers the first time she nestled into him, the sensation of delicacy and fragility prevail. He could hear his heart racing, and his chest gets too small to confine these emotions. He locks his eyes on her and he can see her relaxing under his caress. Tara can’t help to shiver under his gentle touch.  

“Oh, poor Love, you have goose-bumps. I should have known that you would be cold. Shall we move to the kitchen so that we could drink a hot cup of tea? While it is brewing, you could jump into the shower to warm up and change out of your wet clothes.”    

“I am not cold, thank you, Tom. You are like my guardian angel sent to me in my moment of need. How will I ever repay you for your kindness?”   

Tom’s hands stop caressing her back and arms, the friction of his flesh on her soft supple body has his mind swiftly bringing out his base desires. He can feel the heat rising in his body as his wet clinging running shorts start to become snug in the crotch region. Knowing that if he does not get himself under control, he will not be able to hide the growing situation from Tara. A change of scenery is needed, so Tom grabs her hand and leads her to the kitchen. 

From the kitchen window, the couple spot Bobby and Bonnie as they are lying in the grass snuggled together. They are relishing the sunbeams, drying their fur and keeping them warm. When the dogs hear voices from the house, they lift their heads and simultaneously jog to the building. From now on, the human interaction doesn’t go unnoticed. As they are standing in the kitchen next to the outside door, there pressed on the glass are two wet noses. Attached to the noses are four sad, puppy eyes staring at them.   

Bobby can’t help to be puzzled about the differences between him and his housemate. They both became drenched in the pond, however, only the fur on his companion’s head was dripping and messy. Plus, there was the lack of odours, he doesn’t smell as aromatic as Bonnie or himself. As both of their persons are drying each other off with the big rectangle cloths, why are they not shaking the water off? Shaking works better, it does not leave the fur matted down, it fluffs it up. Maybe he should bark and let them know they are doing it wrong. So, he yaps.   

_“Wait, is she smiling, she must like having him dry her hair? I usually hate when he dries mine like that. He must like touching her, he is turning shades of pink and red. And the way he is spreading and shifting around on his legs like he is trying to get comfy. Like the water has shrunk his shorts.”_

The towel is dropped on the floor. Timidly lifting her head slightly, Tara smiles up at him, so he stares at her luscious lips attempting to resist touching her without any barrier between them.  

“Am I going too fast…? Tell me if you wish for me to stop.”  Tom says as he seeks for permission. “You are so beautiful!” He hushes.    

“Looking at these.” He brushes her lips softly with his thumb, causing Tara to blush a deep shade of pink. Seeing how he is affecting her, his confidence ebbing, he continues, “I have been fantasising about how I would love to kiss these lips. May I?” 

She alluringly bites her lips and teases, “The eternal gentleman, asking for authorisation for a first kiss.”    

“Yes, Love, do not make me wait too long for your answer.”   

Unsure what to do next, she grins coyly. She turns her face into his, for a kiss, and she pauses.      

“Tom?” She enquires as she is also hoping for a kiss.     

“Tara, Love—you have not answered me yet.”     

She whispers a single word, “Please.”        

His fingers graze her cheek. As he cups her jaw, his lips brush hers.      

Bobby, eyes fixed on the couple, steals the odd custom. _“Oh no, now they are rubbing their faces together. Humans! What is this bizarre fashion to eat each other’s mouths? They even seem to like it. Why can’t they lick each other as animals do? Maybe because they don’t have any fur they could clean. It is creepy to lick their naked flesh. Of course, they are starting to breathe heavier, they can’t blow while their mouths are linked together. And why does she lift her leg like that?”_

Tara closes her eyes and lets herself be pulled into the sweetness of his kiss. This man is talented, he even kisses like a god. She recalls that Tom is a demigod. He is Loki and yet, she is enjoying Loki’s lips. It’s unbelievable and bewitching. She chuckles, but ultimately flushes.       

“Sorry, that wasn't very good. I didn’t mean to giggle. It’s just that’s a little surreal. You are you and I am just a nanny. But … the kiss… I mean I liked it … can we try one more time?” she babbles staring down, embarrassed.   

“Tara, look at me.” He commands lifting her chin with his index, “No, I don’t think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly. That’s what’s wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how.” He beams brazenly at her, then he winks and declares. “Darling, in theatre they say to leave them wanting more, and that is what I plan on doing.” He assuredly grins down at her and rests his forehead against hers as he tries to regain his regular breathing.  

Craving to be kissed again, she lets her hands wander to his hips. As, they both lose control of their hands and their fingers fondle freely under their damp shirts. Their noses brush. Their eyes are burning with desire, and they intensely stare at each other.  

Tara’s head is spinning, this man is able to make her forget anything. She aches to taste him and feel the touch of his lithe fingers following his lips kissing her all over her body, down to her most intimate areas. She craves for his soft skin on hers. She captures his heat, his energy, enveloping her whole being, going through her flesh, into her veins, down to her spine. Her core tightens. She instinctively parts her lips, welcoming him, and receives his breath into her mouth, soothing her. The way he brushes her lips, lazily caresses her tongue is captivating. Of course, he aches for her too. She feels him inhale heavily and senses his erection against her small belly. He is also out of control, his deep and mischief kisses are claiming her. She will yield and give him what he craves for, and she would take everything she could. They need, they want and they are offering each other in full view of the two dogs. It is more than longing, they may be falling in love. 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. EPILOGUE

Standing on his hind legs, his paws on the window ledge, Bobby is waiting for the milkman’s lorry. As soon as the vehicle arrives in front of the house, Bobby’s tail begins its joyful dance. A pair of dark ball-shaped eyes watch the driver going out of the booth, climbing the few steps towards him and depositing two bottles of milk. As usual, the Pakistani deliverer waves at him and the dog responds with a node of his head. He loves to be noticed by nice humans. From the moment the engine sets on, he rushes to the stairs. He runs past the cupboard in the hall, where as always, its door is left open. An empty large floral printed bag is displayed above a couple of marine suitcases which prevent the board to properly close. He bangs the door with his haunch to shut it and hurries to his basket where a sleeping Bonnie is lying tucked into fluffy blankets. He pushes his nose into her neck and a careful licking process is engaged to slowly wake her up. 

Bonnie opens her eyes and yawns before staring at the chocolate-black Cocker in front of her. She jumps onto her feet, and they chase each other to the kitchen. Bobby proudly turns on the coffee machine as his morning rituals commend. And she follows by pressing the toaster start button, where bread is ready to be warmed. Of course, she’s cleverer than him. She knows her own tricks, and she signals it to her dog mate with a lift of her chin. She is Queen Bonnie.  It’s time to wake up their other housemates, so they run to the bedroom. There on the bed is one large mass of pillows and eiderdowns, buried deep underneath are the two humans. Bobby and Bonnie, continue their morning routine, as they each take a corner of the bedding into their mouths and pull. Slowly as the covers fall way, it reveals the two naked and entangled bodies of their companions. Tom feels a cool draft on his bare backside and is the first to wake.  

“Hey, you two, get out of this room.” Shouts Tom while throwing them a pillow.    

 _“Oh no, they are chucking us out again. It’s like that almost every day. We will have to wait for them before we get our walk. It was easier to get him out of bed when he was sad. Nowadays_ , _he’s happy and they both stay in bed late to play together, without us!”_ Wonders Bobby staring at the floor with droopy and frustrated eyes.   

The dogs dejectedly return to their basket and bury themselves into the blankets. Bobby remembers when Tara and Bonnie moved in, things were still a bit depressing. Tom would try to help Tara to smile, but she was so heartbroken, as she was not able to see the two small humans. And I know Bonnie was just as forlorn missing them too.  

 _“Since the two small_ _offsprings_ _are back in our lives, our humans are really happy and playful. Of course, my human is a superhero. He managed to set everything in order._ _Apparently, he invited the children and their bony witchy mother to a red-carpet event and as everybody was happy_ _,_ _Tara and Bonnie go to_ _see them all the time. I don’t know what humans do with their carpet. How could they reunite everyone? I have my own favourite rug—which is grey, not red—but I don’t celebrate it or even share it with anyone, except Bonnie.”_ His Bonnie!   

He starts to lovingly lick her curly sandy fur. _“I am overjoyed with the fact that I had a good idea_ _,_ _dragging my human into the park that day. Obviously, dogs know best! But I couldn’t know that it would end so well. My faithful companion is happy again. I got another cuddly companion who feeds me treats and pets me. The bones over the croquette bowl is that I have a sweet girlfriend too. But what the two humans don’t know yet is that the house will soon be invaded by hundred little puppies. Yes, that is right, I am going to be a father.”_  

THE END


	7. End Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have been inspired by 3 famous movies (outside the usual Tom’s filmography). Guess who could recognise them? There are a lot of clues into the whole 3 parts. Who would be able to identify the most of them? We are looking forward to seeing if you could spot them or Tom’s quotes, and to read your comments… 
> 
> We also have included some quotes from these movies. They are currently not credited, but we will release a list of quotes and inspirational details as end credits a week after the last chapter, for legal reasons.

Here is a list of the quotes and references we used to build our story. Congratulations to anyone who finds them.

##  **Tom movies and quotes**

  * “they do what they want”  - a Loki’s quote
  * “I am burdened with glorious purpose” - The Avengers
  * “I’m very much a product of my own genes, which is Scottish and English.” - a Tom’s quote
  * An inflatable Mjölnir and an enormous spongy green fist on a stick. - Ragnarok
  * “Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!” - Thor’s movie
  * “You are a valkyrie!” He hushes. - Thor Ragnarok
  * “Ta-Dah!” - Thor, The Dark World
  * “Surprise” - Thor Ragnarok
  * “More precise” - Jaguar Commercial



##  **101 Dalmatians movie or animated**

  * Daily milk delivery – as the movie starts
  * “Faithful companion” – a pongo’s expression in the animated movie
  * His leash in his mouth – as pongo use to do
  * Regent’s Park – where Roger Radcliffe walks the dog
  * Woman sitting on the bench – As Anita at the beginning
  * The piano teacher is called Ms Radcliffe – Roger Radcliffe is a piano player
  * A dog love story – Pongo and Perdita’s love story  
  * A rich evil woman was chasing him to make a coat out of his soft fur – Cruella De Vil
  * Tom was dragged into the park – As Pongo drags Roger
  * Tom has problems keeping his balance – That happens to Roger while he wanted to lit his cigarette
  * Ella Winifred – CruELLA who is waifish and bony.



##  **Mary Poppins**

  * An umbrella and a big cloth bag – Mary’s usual accessories
  * Michael and Jane – Michael and Jane Banks
  * Tara is a nanny… like Mary Poppins
  * “Practically perfect in every way” - a description of Mary Poppins
  * Tara and the children are visiting the park and flying kites – a famous scene  
  * Ella Winifred - Winifred’s Banks, Mother of Michael and Jane.



##  **Gone With The Wind**

  * Tara – The mansion’s name
  * Bonnie – Scarlett’s daughter
  * “Life’s under no obligation to give us what we expect. We take what we get and are thankful it’s no worse than it is.” - Margaret Mitchell
  * “Never pass up new experiences (Thomas/Scarlet), they enrich the mind.” - Margaret Mitchell
  * A hint of almonds, cotton, mixed with honey. - “Fleurs de Coton” a fragrance by Sephora
  * “No, I don’t think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly. That’s what’s wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how.” - Margaret Mitchell
  * “I can’t think about that right now. If I do, I’ll go crazy. I’ll think about that tomorrow.“ - Margaret Mitchell



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your likes, reblogs and comments… we had so much fun writing this, we are starting on another one shot, however our one shots grow into short stories…. stay tuned!


End file.
